Piégés
by Hermignonne23
Summary: Voldemort a bu une potion dans lequel il a fait une erreur, il a rajeuni.........enfin c'est ce que dit Dumbledore! reviews svp
1. Default Chapter

Voilà une nouvelle histoire ! J'ai voulu la publier parce que je l'aimais beaucoup celle-là ! ^^ J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Pour « Succès et malheurs pour une jeune sorcière », à ceux qui le lisent ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai toujours à ajouter les chapitres ! Ah oui et cette histoire, c'est une réponse au défi de quelqu'un d'autre ( je ne sais plus son nom…) : )  
  
  
  
Piégés  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
  
A Poudlard, pendant les grandes vacances, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mc Gonnagal, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, et enfin Cornélius Fudge étaient tous assemblés dans une grande pièce, ils étaient dans une grande discussion.  
- Vous dites donc que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a bu une de ses potions où il avait fait une erreur, et ce qui lui a fait de lui un adolescent de seize ans ?! répéta Cornelius Fudge qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, à l'adresse d'Albus Dumbledore.  
- Oui Cornélius. Il a rajeuni et il a perdu la mémoire ! Donc in ne sait et sera pas qu'il est Voldemort ! expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton posé.  
Tout le monde tressaillit à ses mots sauf Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry.  
- Je sais cela paraît absurde, mais croyez-moi, on pourrait sauver le monde de sorciers et même moldus en surveillant et en bien éduquant Tom Jedusor, ici, à Poudlard, pour qu'il ne devienne pas Voldemort.  
- Albus…Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites ? demanda Mme Mc Gonnagall inquiète.  
- Oui, Minerva, j'en suis sûr ! conclua le grand sorcier.  
- Et les élèves, ils ne soupçonneraient pas quelque chose, surtout Harry, il a déjà vu Tom Jedusor à cet âge, il va le reconnaître ! s'exclama Sirius.  
- Je sais, Harry sera le seul élève à savoir que c'est Tom Jedusor, je lui en parlerai à la rentrée.. répondit Dumbledore.  
Tout le monde resta pendant un moment silencieux, puis Severus Rogue prit parole.  
- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il est à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh, il se repose. Répondit Dumbledore. Il va rester ici pendant les deux semaines de vacances qu'il reste…et il fera donc ses études à Poudlard !  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du premier chapitre -  
  
  
  
  
  
Je sais il est court mais c'était un peu une introduction, alors…  
Vous avez aimé ? Je vous promets que les autres chapitres seront plus longs !!! ^^  
Ah oui, et c'est une fanfic H/Hr. Je fais toujours sur ces couples mes fics !!! lol normal c'est mon couple préféré et mes personnages préférés!Bon voilà c'est tout ! Revieeeeeeews pleaaaaaase !!!!!!!!!!


	2. Le chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de Traverse  
  
  
Harry dormait paisiblement dans son lit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que :  
- Les enfants ! Réveillez-vous ! Aujourd'hui, on va au Chemin-de-Traverse ! dit Mme Weasley en ouvrant les rideaux, ce qui éclaircit la pièce.  
- Oh maman ! gémit Ron en mettant sa couverture sur sa tête.  
- Allez ! Soyez prêts à sept heures et demi pour le petit-déjeuner ! annonça-t-elle sortant.  
Un silence s'installa après que Mme Granger ait claqué la porte derrière elle. Un léger gémissement qui parvenait de Ron retentit dans la pièce.  
- Hmmmmmm…j'suis fatigué … Harry…….Harry ? T'es toujours là ? demanda Ron.  
- mouiiii… murmura une petite voix encore endormi sous une couverture.  
Bon, je me lève ! dit Ron. Allez Harry ! Lèves-toi ! Hermione nous attendait à neuf heures là-bas !  
- Oui, je me lève ! grommela Harry en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
Les 2 garçons s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
- Bonjour Ron et Harry ! Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Mme Weasley qui prépara le petit-déjeuner.  
- Bonjour ! répondirent-ils. Moi, j'ai bien dormi…j'ai plus fait de cauchemars sur Vold…euh Vous-savez-qui…. se corrigea aussitôt Harry.  
- Tant mieux ! C'est bon signe ! dit Mme Weasley.  
Ginny était déjà à table. Harry la salua, de même pour elle.  
- J'ai hâte de revoir Hermione ! dit Ginny pendant le petit-déjeuner.  
- Moi aussi ! Vous vous entendez bien à ce que je vois. Remarqua Ron.  
- Ouais, c'est la fille la plus sympa que je connaisse.  
- Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas devenue ta meilleure amie par hasard ? demanda Ron.  
- Pourquoi pas ?! dit Ginny.  
- Et tu n'aimes plus Pamela, Laura ou Julia ? demanda Ron.  
- Si, mais Hermione est une amie formidable ! Je veux dire, elle s'inquiète pour ses amis et tout ça ! répondit-elle.  
- Ca c'est vrai ! remarqua Harry qui n'avait pas parlé depuis.  
- Bon les enfants, il est déjà huit heures ! Il serait temps de vous apprêter ! annonça Mme Weasley.  
- Oui, on y va ! répondit Ron.  
  
Trois quart d'heures plus tard, toute le monde étaient réunis dans le salon. Ils étaient tous devant la cheminée.  
- Bon Ron ! Tu y vas en premier ! ordonna gentiment Mme Weasley à son fils.  
Ron obéit sa mère, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et cria « Chemin de Traverse » bien fort en articulant et en jetant en même temps la poudre dans la cheminée. Des flammes vertes apparurent et Ron disparut.  
Chacun à son tour y passa pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup ce voyage, cela lui faisait tourner la tête.  
Arrivés au Chemin de Traverse, Mme Weasley et sa fille, Ginny, se rendirent à une librairie, quant à Harry et Ron attendirent Hermione devant un magasin de livres.  
Harry vit en premier une silhouette familière au loin.  
- Hermione ! cria Harry en faisant des signes de la main.  
- Harry ! Ron ! cria-t-elle en les rejoignant.  
- Salut 'Mione ! Tu vas bien ? demandèrent les 2 sorciers en chœur.  
- Oui ! Et vous ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, contente de les revoir.  
- On va bien !  
- T'es venu avec tes parents ? demanda Ron.  
- Oui, ils sont à la banque Gringotts.  
Et toi Harry ? Ca va mieux ta cicatrice ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, j'ai rien ressenti pendant les vacances.  
- Tant mieux ! soupira-t-elle.  
Bon, par où on commence ?  
- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Qui voilà ?! Potter accompagné de sa sang-de-bourbe…  
Malefoy ne put finir sa phrase que Harry et Ron s'avancèrent à lui, leur baguette à la main.  
- Si tu l'insultes encore une fois de ce nom… Gares à toi, Malefoy ! dit Harry d'un sifflement assez ferme.  
- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Ha ! Tu me fais rire ! Granger, il faudra surveiller ton… petit ami ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Harry vira au rouge, Malefoy s'en était aperçu et répliqua à nouveau :  
- T'as pas trop chaud Potter ? Je te signale que tu rougis !  
- Fiche-nous la paix ! répliqua Hermione en franchissant sa baguette.  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça… espèce de sang-de-bourbe !  
- MALEFOY ! hurla Hagrid qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux.  
Drago Malefoy repartit en jetant un dernier regard noir à hermione.  
- On se reverra à Poudlard ! marmonna-t-il à hermione en touchant ses cheveux ce qui fit reculer hermione.  
- Ne la touche pas ! s'exclama harry en se mettant devant son amie.  
- En revoir les amoureux ! finit-il en riant.  
Quand Malefoy fut parti, hagrid commença à parler :  
- Ne l'écoute pas Hermione, tu es beaucoup mieux que lui…  
Il est simplement jaloux de vous. dit-il en consolant Hermione qui était triste.  
- Ouais c'est vrai 'Mione, il ne faut pas l'écouter… murmura Ron qui n'avait pas parler depuis.  
- Ils ont raison. Malefoy n'est qu'une petite vermine. Hermione ne l'écoute surtout pas de ce qu'il dit. dit Harry à son tour en la prenant dans ces bras.  
Hermione leur souria et essuya ses larmes.  
- Bon je vais continuer mes courses moi ! je dois encore chercher de la nourriture pour mon araignée… dit Hagrid  
- U…u…une araignée ?! bégaya Ron de peur.  
- Oui, tu sais Aragog ! répondit Hagrid  
Ne vous en faites pas, je le surveille de près celui-là. De toute façon vous n'irez plus dans la forêt interdite à moins que vous n'ayez encore une punition.  
Bon je vous laisse… On se revoit à Poudlard !  
Sur ce il partit.  
Harry et Ron restèrent bouche-bée.  
- Comment Hagrid peut-il encore garder Aragog, alors que cette bestiole a failli nous manger ! s'exclama Ron tout pâle.  
- N'en parlons plus et commençons plutôt nos courses. Conseilla Harry.  
- Ouais ! dit Hermione.  
Les trois jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans Fleury et Bott pour s'acheter les livres scolaires. Les livres achetés, ils se rendirent dans un magasin d'animaux pour qu'Hermione puisse s'acheter de la nourriture pour son chat, Pattenrond.  
Après cela, les trois sorciers rencontrèrent Ginny et Mme Weasley.  
- Hermione ! s'écria Ginny de joie.  
- Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione aussi contente de la revoir.  
- Ben là, je ne savais pas qu'elles s'entendaient aussi bien ! chuchota Ron à Harry.  
- Moi, non plus ! dit Harry en souriant.  
- Je vais bien ! Et toi ? demanda Ginny.  
- Aussi !  
Oh ! Bonjour Madame ! dit Hermione en se tournant vers elle.  
- Bonjour Hermione ! répondit celle-ci.  
Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez aussi bien ! avoua-t-elle en souriant.  
- Oh maman ! Elle peut dormir chez nous pendant les trois jours qu'il nous reste ? supplia Ginny.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais, il faut voir si les parents d'Hermione seront d'accord ? dit Mme Weasley.  
- Oh, oui, ils seront d'accord ! approuva Hermione. Mais d'abord, je devrai chercher mes affaires chez moi, ça ne durera pas longtemps. J'habite pas loin d'ici. Expliqua Hermione.  
- D'accord ! Ca va ! approuva Mme Weasley.  
- Eh, ben voilà ! C'est réglé. Dit Ron en souriant.  
Après cette décision, Hermione alla chercher ses parents pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ceux-ci étaient d'accord. Elle rentra d'abord vite chez elle avec ses parents pour prendre ses affaires. Après qu'elle eût fini, elle retourna au Chemin de Traverse où là-bas attendaient ses amis et Mme Weasley pour rentrer au Terrier.  
  
  
  
- Fin du deuxième chapitre -  
  
  
  
Vous avez aimer ? ;o) Reviews please !!!


	3. Le PoudlardExpress

Réponses aux reviews !!!

coccinelle-rouge13 : salut ! j'ai bien sûr des suites lol ! D'ailleurs tu es servie ! bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Cynore : merci pour ta review, j'espère bien ke tu liras la suite lol ! merci ca me fait très plaisir. Et pour les slashs soit rassurée, il n'y en aura po du tout, je hais les slashs ! lol et voilà la suite que tu attendais !

Floriana : merci pour ta review !!! voilà la suite !

lololeduc : merciii !!! voilà la suite !

****************************************************************************

Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard-Express  
  
Ils arrivèrent au Terrier par la poudre de cheminette.  
Tout le monde fut secoué par le voyage. Harry se releva et aida Hermione ( ^^ ) à se relever, celle-ci n'avait jamais fait ce genre de voyage.  
- Ca va Herm' ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.  
- Ouais, ça va ! répondit-elle en frottant sa robe recouverte de poussière.  
Harry ressentit un lien plus fort qu'une amitié avec Hermione. Dès qu'il la touchait, il sentait toujours son cœur accélérer de plus en plus fort, ou bien il sentait une chaleur envahir tout son corps ( ça se dit ? )…  
- Ca va Harry ? demanda Ron, ce qui fit ramener Harry à la réalité.  
- Oh, oui ça va ! répondit celui-ci.  
- Bon, tu viens Herm', on va monter tes bagages. Ordonna Ginny en soulevant une valise.  
- Oui ! répondit-elle en prenant l'autre valise.  
Harry et Ron transportèrent les achats assez lourds qu'Hermione venait de faire.  
- Ouf ! lâcha Ron qui en eut le souffle coupé. Dis Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as acheté en plus des matériaux scolaires ?  
- Des livres ! répondit celle-ci sans tourner la tête vers Ron.  
- Ah, je comprends maintenant…murmura Ron à Harry qui sourit.  
Après qu'Hermione ait rangé ses affaires dans la chambre de Ginny, ils descendirent tous dîner.  
  
Le dîner fini, Ron, Harry et Hermione montèrent laissant Ginny encore parler avec ses parents.  
- Je suis content de retourner à Poudlard ! Pas vous ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
- Oh oui ! On va enfin pouvoir retravailler ! dit Hermione à son tour.  
- T'as pas déjà eu assez avec les devoirs de vacances ? demanda Ron.  
- Mmmmm….non ! répliqua la jeune fille.  
- Jamais, je ne te comprendrai. marmonna le rouquin.  
Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent assez vite à leurs goûts. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, tout le monde se rendaient alors à la gare King's Cross.  
- Voilà, Ron ! Tu y vas en premier ! ordonna Mme Weasley devant la barrière magique qui permettait de se rendre au quai 9 ¾.   
Le rouquin acquiesça de la tête et courut avec son chariot tout droit vers le mur et la traversa, suivi peu après par Harry, Hermione et Ginny.  
Tous s'émerveillèrent comme chaque année en admirant le Poudlard-Epress.  
Chacun donna leurs bagages au serviteur.   
Dans le train, il y eut du monde, tout le monde chercha un compartiment. Il y faisait vraiment étouffant. Harry trouva un compartiment vide, et tous s'y installèrent.  
- Ah ! Enfin une place ! soupira Hermione en s'asseyant sur une banquette à côté de Ginny.  
- Quel monde dans ce train ! lança Ron en sueur.  
- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry.  
- Il est onze heures ! Le train part maintenant ! répondit Ginny   
  
Le train partit avec tous les élèves à bord. Pendant le voyage , Harry et Ron jouaient à une partie d'échecs, quant à Hermione, elle lisait un livre sur les sortilèges, et enfin Ginny, elle tricotait un petit coussin.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Hermione ? demanda Harry après avoir perdu une partie d'échecs contre son meilleur ami.  
- Je lis un livre sur les sortilèges. Répondit-elle.  
- Encore ?! T'en as pas marre ? demanda Ron en rangeant son jeu dans un sac.  
- Oh, mais laisse-la un peu Ron ! s'exclama Ginny énervée.  
- Ah ! Enfin, je vous ai trouvé ! déclara Malefoy qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrure de la porte avec ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle.  
- Oh non ! Pas lui ! marmonna Hermione.  
- Arrêtes de bouder ma belle. Dit le blondinet d'un ton narquois.  
Ses deux gorilles ricanèrent comme des idiots derrière leur maître.  
Hermione lança un regard noir à son pire ennemi.  
- Tais-toi Malefoy ! répliqua Harry.  
- Toujours ensemble à ce que je vois ! poursuivit Malefoy.  
- Harry est mon meilleur ami ! répliqua Hermione en rosissant légèrement.  
- Potter ne fait pas semblant de rien ! Tu aimes la sang-de-bourbe !  
Un coup de poing atterrit violemment sur la joue de Malefoy.  
- Harry arrêtes, on s'en fiche de ce qu'il dit ! s'écria Hermione en prenant Harry par le bras.  
Malefoy repartit avec ses 2 gorilles, la main sur la joue et lança :  
- Je t'aurai Potter et tes amis !  
Après qu'il soit parti, Ron riait plus fort que jamais.  
- Oh Ron, je t'en prie ! C'est pas drôle ! s'écria Hermione qui calma un peu Harry sous la colère.  
- Désolé…mais t'aurais du voir la tête à Malefoy !  
Hermione riait à son tour, bientôt imitée par Ginny et Harry.  
  
Le Poudlard-Express arriva quelques minutes plus tard à Poudlard.  
  
  
- Fin du troisième chapitre -  
  
Vous avez aimé ? REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Le nouveau serpentard

Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau serpentard.  
  
  
Le Poudlard-Express arriva enfin à Poudlard.  
Tous les élèves se rendirent à Poudlard. La cérémonie se passa assez bien. A la fin de la cérémonie, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard fit son discours habituel, et enfin le repas fut servi.  
- Eh, vous avez vu le nouveau serpentard ? demanda Ron à ses amis. Il paraît qu'il est dans la même année que nous.  
Hermione, Harry et Ginny détournèrent leur tête vers le nouvel élève.  
- Je ne le vois pas ! marmonna Harry.  
- Mais si, à côté de Malefoy ! montra Ron du doigt vers la personne en question.  
Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver à la table de gryffondor.  
- Harry. Je dois te parler ! annonça-t-il sous les regards curieux des autres.   
Viens, on sera peut-être plus tranquilles dans mon bureau.  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et quitta la table pour suivre le directeur jusqu'à son bureau.  
Arrivés dans le bureau :  
  
- Assieds-toi seulement Harry. Dit Dumbledore en lui montrant un fauteuil.  
Harry s'assoit donc dans le fauteuil, et se posa des milliers de questions de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il n'avait quand même rien fait de mal ?  
- Bon, tu vas peut-être trouver cela bizarre…. Commença Dumbledore visiblement mal à l'aise…mais, pendant les vacances, quelque chose d'étrange s'est produite. Voldemort a bu une potion faite par lui-même, cette potion a été ratée…  
- Et ? continua Harry inquiet.  
- Et cette potion a fait de lui, un adolescent de seize ans, comme toi Harry. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, enfin plus maintenant , on a changé son nom, au sinon il y aurait eu des soupçons à l'école, maintenant il s'appelle Aaron Carter. Harry, il a perdu la mémoire, il ne sait même pas qu'il était Voldemort, et alors si on l'éduque bien, il ne sera pas Voldemort. Tu comprends ?  
Harry avait pâli depuis.  
- Professeur, Voldemort a tué ma famille et d'autres personnes. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait se venger plutôt ? demanda Harry en colère.  
- Harry, je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir. Mais, on ne peut pas le tuer…  
- Quoi ? ! Mais il a tué pleins de gens…  
- Je sais, mais lui c'était un qui pratiquait de la magie noire, tandis que nous, on ne pratique pas cela. On tue personne…  
- Peut-être ! Mais ici, ce n'est pas une simple personne, c'est Voldemort ! s'écria le jeune homme en colère.  
- Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas à moi de décider si oui ou non il faut tuer Voldemort, c'est à Cornelius Fudge. répliqua d'un ton calme Dumbledore.  
- Désolé Professeur d'avoir agi comme ça… murmura Harry.  
- Ce n'est rien Harry. Je te comprends. Mais sache une chose, c'est que Voldemort n'existera peut-être plus jamais s'il est du bon côté, sans même qu'on ne l'ait tué. expliqua le vieux sorcier.  
- Vous avez raison, mais je vais toujours le haïr. Dit Harry.  
- Je le sais moi aussi. Harry, surtout ne le dit à personne ! Promets le moi !  
- Je vous le promets professeur. Mais, il y a une question qui me tracasse encore.  
- Oui, Harry. Dis-moi laquelle.  
- Est-ce que les mangemorts savent à propos de Voldemort ?   
- Bonne question, et non, je ne pense pas qu'ils le savent. Maintenant, nous sommes à leur recherche pour les envoyer à Azkaban.  
Harry hocha de la tête positivement et sortit du bureau.  
Bonne soirée Harry !  
Merci ! A vous aussi professeur !  
A ces mots, Harry quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre ses amis.  
  
- Harry ! appela Hermione qui était avec Ron et Ginny dans le couloir.  
- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! dit-il en les rejoignant.  
- Alors de quoi voulait-il te parler ? demanda Ron curieux.  
- Oh….ce n'est rien de grave. C'était à propos du Quidditch…oui, comme je suis capitaine, je dois trouver un nouveau batteur. mentit Harry.  
- Ah ! Et t'as déjà une idée de la personne ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui… Ron ?  
- Qui moi ? demanda le concerné perplexe.  
- Oui toi, tu voudrais être un batteur ?  
- Mais je ne sais pas jouer…  
- Tu t'exerceras ! Alors ?  
- J'accepte ! Merci beaucoup Harry ! s'exclama Ron de joie.  
Harry lui sourit à son tour.  
- Bon, c'est fini cette discussion ? Moi je vais dormir ! déclara Hermione.  
- Moi aussi ! continua Ginny.  
- Ben nous aussi alors ! finit Harry.  
Ils se rendirent tous à leur salle commune. Devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Hermione, préfète, prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota et laissa entrer les quatre adolescents.  
- Bonne nuit les garçons ! dit Hermione en les embrassant sur la joue. Ceux-ci rougirent quand ils sentirent le contact de lèvres de la jeune fille sur leur joue.  
- Bonne nuit ! dit Ginny d'un signe de la main.  
Les deux garçons restèrent encore un peu devant le feu, dans un divan.  
- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione a changé ? demanda Ron.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Ben, je sais pas, je la trouve plutôt jolie, enfin, elle l'a toujours été. Avoua Ron sincère.  
A cette phrase Ron rougit de plus belle, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry n'osa pas prononcer un mot, mais Ron avait raison à propos d'Hermione, elle était belle, mignonne, séduisante et très intelligente…  
Les deux amis montèrent vers leur dortoir sans prononcer de mots.  
  
  
  
- Fin du quatrième chapitre -  
  
Vous avez aimé ? Alors reviews SVP ! ! ! ;o)


End file.
